They Say True Love Never Dies
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Misao believed that it was probably the last time she'd see Aoshi but years later at a high school football game they meet up again. Now Kaoru is determined to get them together like they should have been years ago. That, of course, is easier said. AU
1. Goodbye Isn't Forever

A/N: Ok! This being my last year of middle school I'm starting to think about how I'm probably not going to see the guy of my dreams ever again, or rarely, so this fic is dedicated to him, luv ya Ryan!

* * *

**They Say True Love Never Dies**

Chapter 1

It hurt knowing this was going to be the end. It was as if they were avoiding each other, trying to avoid the pain. To think this would be their last meeting, their last chance. It was over.

It was starting to cool as fall began to come in.

"Man, now this is the life. I can't believe it's October all ready. Remember the summer before our freshman year?" Kaoru questioned Misao.

"Yeah." She smiled to cover the pain.

"Compared to middle school, this is the life."

"I don't know, we had some good times back then."

"Oh come on you can't disagree with me this time. I mean high school is awesome."

"It's ok."

"Misao, you're so stubborn."

"Hey Misao!" Soujirou panted as he caught up to her.

"Yeah?"

"The homecoming game's tonight, you two coming? We're playing the samurai."

"Why? It's not like you're going."

"Actually, the school's letting me sing the school anthem."

"We'll be there." Misao smiled.

* * *

"Yo Shinomori, the game is going to be awesome tonight!" Sano shouted.

"Of course, we're the undefeated samurai."

"Let's kick some ninja ass!"

* * *

The game was to start at 7:30 sharp.

Misao and Kaoru were wearing their school hoodies and their hair was held in place by black and violet ribbons.

They were ninja.

The fans on the other side of the field were dressed in red and black, the colors of the samurai.

"Oh my gosh! Look it's Megumi! Remember, from middle school?" Kaoru pointed at the head samurai cheerleader.

"Yeah, I remember." she felt her stomach sink, he'd dated her.

"Oh Misao, I'll save your seat, will you go get me some nachos?"

"I guess." she sighed.

"Thank you!" Kaoru called.

Misao jumped down from the bleachers and 'gracefully' landed onto the ground. (A/N: That's for you Janet)

She'd never actually taken the time to attend football game, which was pretty odd considering she was in her senior year.

"Shinomori!" she heard shouts explode from the samurai stands.

She couldn't believe her eyes, he was just standing there. He was taller now and more built of course but there was no mistaking it.

* * *

"Aoshi." Sano whispered.

"Huh?"

"Look towards the concession stand."

He turned to see a short girl with her raven hair tied back into a braid.

"No way…"

"Boys! Warm up, now!" the couch bellowed.

The two ran over to the rest of the team.

* * *

"Thanks." Kaoru snatched the food from her friend.

Misao seemed dazed and confused.

"You ok?"

Misao nodded as she sat down.

Everyone stood as Soujirou took the field.

He began to sing. (A/N: I'm too lazy to come up with an anthem! Go me!)

Then the game began.

That's when Kaoru saw the problem, all 6'2" of him.

"Hey girls." Soujirou took a seat beside Kaoru.

"Soujirou, the quarterback for the samurai, would you tell him I'd like to speak with him?" Kaoru whispered.

"Sure, why?"

"I can't say.

* * *

Aoshi was quite proud of the team, they'd won even though it was close.

"Um, my friend Kaoru wants to speak with you, she's underneath the bleachers." Soujirou pointed in the general direction.

Knowing exactly what she was going to say, he proceeded forward.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you should say something to Misao?"

"You know it would just hurt her. It's best if I stay out of it. She needs to move on." His words were sharp and cold.

"Move on! She loves you!" her personality was as fiery as ever.

"Well, I have no place for her…" his words came as a whisper and he avoided her eyes.

"What happened to you?! You're terrible and you're as sure as hell not the Aoshi you used to be!" she stormed off.

The clouds from earlier roared and it began to pour. Heaven was crying.

* * *

A/N: Ok, well hope y'all liked it. Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for your time and please review.


	2. The Plot

A/N: Woo hoo! I updated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**They Say True Love Never Dies**

Chapter 2

"You ok man?" Sano noted Aoshi rather strange behavior.

"Yeah, just tired."

"So I take it you don't want to go to the party at Megumi's house?"

"I'll have to sit this one out."

"What'd Kaoru say to you?"

"Nothing much."

"For nothing much she sure seemed pretty pissed."

"Sano, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, well I'm going to go hang with Megumi." Sano moved a couple seats down on the bus.

It was probably best this way, left to ponder on those words.

* * *

The car ride home was silent.

"How's it going?" Kaoru patted Misao on the thigh.

No response.

"Misao, I'll all be ok."

"There's nothing wrong." she smiled as if to reserve her true emotions.

"Ok." Kaoru sighed as she turned her focus back to the road.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you manage to keep yourself calm when you know Kenshin is off at another school screwing Tomoe?"

Kaoru could barely believe the words that had come out of her friend's mouth.

"Well…" she stopped to search for the words. "…part of me still wishes I could be with him but the other part of me feels that this was all meant to be."

Misao nodded absently.

The rest of the ride home was silent.

* * *

Aoshi practically fell into his bed when he got home.

He turned on the lamp on the bedside table and just stared up at the old ceiling.

It was as if everything was swirling around him, he just couldn't escape.

His icy blue eyes drifted to his dresser. There was junk and clothes piled everywhere, including his old year book.

He retrieved it and then settled back onto his bed.

He thumbed through the pages examining every detail, every face.

He found her picture, she was calm and that smile…that amazing smile. (A/N: Yeah, my smile probably won't be remembered by many but my sigh will. I sigh ALOT (yeah I know it's a lot but it makes it more dramatic!), Ryan makes fun of me all the time cuz of it.)

He flipped towards the end of the book to the autographs.

'_I can't believe this is the end, we've been through so much together, I'm going to miss you so much'_

He smiled. The truth was he'd also missed her.

But what he'd said to Kaoru was the truth, well part of it anyway.

He didn't want to hurt her which would probably happen if he led her on.

And if she could, he did want her to move on. He wasn't all that deserving.

But the part about having no place for her, that was a huge lie. It seemed like she held the biggest place.

With a deep sigh he dropped the book down onto the wooden floor with a thud.

All his energy had been drained. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Misao slammed the door of her locker, it'd been a miserable weekend, and the odd thing, she wasn't sure why it'd been bad.

Seeing Aoshi wasn't bad, it'd just taken her by surprise.

"Hey Misao, how come you didn't go to homecoming?" Soujirou inquired.

"I wasn't feeling so hot this weekend."

"Did it have to do with that quarterback guy?" he asked blindly.

Misao was shocked.

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"Kay, whatever."

"Well I have to go, see ya."

* * *

Kaoru was sitting alone at the lunch table waiting for Soujirou and Misao.

"Hey Kaoru, what's up with that quarterback, when I asked her she seemed kinda distant."

"Oh Soujirou you didn't?" her voice was full of concern.

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Ok well Misao and Aoshi were like best friends for years and she had a crush on him all that time. She had to go through a lot of pain considering Aoshi was pretty popular. Then in middle school she had to finally say goodbye to the one person who brightened her day."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah, and then at the game said he didn't have room in his heart for her."

"Ouch! So what are you gonna do?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on Kamiya you have to have some kind of evil scheme to get them together."

Kaoru smiled slyly. "Wow Soujirou, you can read me like a book. Wanna help?"

"For Misao? Anything. So what do you have in mind?"

"You recall that Misao is on the volleyball team right?"

Soujirou nodded.

"Marie Karry is on that team right?"

"Yeah, but how's the biggest whore in the school gonna help us."

"Simple, we'll have to play with Aoshi's mind."

"Oh, wow Kaoru, you play dirty."

"Of course, I care."

* * *

Later that day Kaoru decided to drop by volleyball practice to 'watch'.

"Wait, Kaoru won't this hurt Misao?"

"Yeah, but it's the only thing that will help."

Then Marie came and sat on the bench.

"Hey Marie!" Kaoru smiled.

"Hey."

"You know Aoshi Shinomori right?"

"Yeah, he's like totally hot!"

"Yeah, well I heard he was checking you out, why don't you ask him out?"

"Should I?! Oh, what's his number?"

Kaoru handed her her cell phone.

"Hello?" his cool voice answered.

"Hey Aoshi, this is Marie Karry, you know from Kunai high school?"

"Yeah, what's up? Why are you calling from Kaoru's number?"

"Oh I'm just borrowing her phone. I just wanted to ask you if you were interested in going to the movies tonight? I mean, I'd really like it if you could come."

"Are you asking me to go out with you?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, ok."

"Great, I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye."

Marie copied down his number and handed Kaoru her phone.

"Thanks so much!" she squealed and headed off.

"No what?"

"We wait."

* * *

A/N: Ugh! I'm totally pissed at the world right now! My 'best friend' is a real jerk! Anyways please review and thanks for reading my little rant.


	3. Mission Failed:Time For a New Plan

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've had this chapter done for a week or so but life's been kinda crazy and emotional.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I wonder how many total disclaimers I've written?

* * *

**They Say True Love Never Dies**

Chapter 3

"Wait, you do know who she is right?" Sano questioned.

"Chill out, I just need something to relieve my stress."

"Phew, I thought you were actually interested in this chick."

"What do you care anyway?"

"I'm afraid you might make another stupid mistake."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Does that mean you're going to her game tonight?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll come with, I need to have a word with Kaoru."

"What makes you so sure she'll be there?"

Sano shook his head at Aoshi's ignorance. "I'll see ya there man."

* * *

Misao had just finished changing in the locker room and was working on her stretches.

The gym was already full of people.

"Good luck Misao!" Kaoru called out from the crowd.

"Hey Misao, isn't that the guy from the other night with Marie?" Soujirou stood beside her.

Misao glanced over to indeed see Aoshi with Marie.

Her jaw dropped.

A shiver ran through her body.

"Yeah." She regained her composure.

"Well I'm gonna go sit now, don't want to interrupt the game." He scurried off to the stands.

* * *

Sano met up with Aoshi in the stands.

"There's Kaoru, I gotta get a word in." Sano stood and rushed over.

Aoshi hadn't even noticed he'd left, he was flirting with Marie. (A/N: Ryan's a natural flirt, he flirts with everyone, sigh)

"Hey Missy!" Sano said as he took a seat next to her.

"Sano? What are you doing here?"

"I know you said something to Aoshi the other night and I also know you have a plan up your sleeve. I want in."

"You know me well Sano." She smiled.

"I know, I'm just so incredible." He winked.

"Ok well right now Misao's really pissed at Aoshi. Aoshi hasn't even noticed that she's here. Misao is one of our best players and I'm hoping she catches Aoshi's eye."

"That's it?" Sano gave her a quizzical look.

"For now that's it. I'll keep you posted. Now go back before anyone gets suspicious."

"This better work." He called as he headed back.

She prayed it would.

* * *

Some final fans got seated and the game began.

Misao was up to serve first.

"Yo Aoshi, it's Misao."

Aoshi groaned.

"_Not the reaction I expected."_ Sano thought.

"I don't know about you but those uniforms look really good on the players. I mean look at her shorts." Sano tried to get him to pay attention to her.

"Sano, shut up. Marie's is exactly the same."

She looked up and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Aoshi, are you really going to degrade yourself to sleazy rebound girls?!"

"Rebound girls? What are you talking about?"

"Marie, you don't actually love her do you. All you want is a girl so you don't feel so alone. It's seriously starting to piss me off."

"Who are you to tell me that? You have no idea what I feel, what I've been through!"

Sano shut up for a moment.

"Answer me one question. Why didn't you ever ask Misao out?"

"Why do you care? Misao's in the past, I don't love her and never will."

"Aoshi, I'm leaving. When you can tell me the truth I might listen."

He got up and left.

The plan wasn't working.

* * *

Kaoru had seen the whole incident for across the gym. She had to save the plan.

"Soujirou, Plan B, Brent Farth is down in the detention room, Marie and him still feel strongly for each other. Tell him that I'll do his homework for a week if he starts making-out with Marie after the game. Oh and I need you to flirt with Misao."

"What?! Why me?"

"I'd do it but I don't exactly swing that way!"

"Fine, I'm going."

* * *

The game ended in a win for the Ninjas.

The crowd was going crazy.

"Hey baby." Brent smiled at Marie.

"Brent!?" She ran to hug the man.

"Baby I'm so sorry I cheated on you, please I miss you! No one can ever fill my needs like you can." He kissed her passionately.

"But Brent I have a new boyfriend."

Sure enough Aoshi was standing in the crowd shocked as ever.

"I'll show him what I think." Brent flipped him off and then the two ran out of the gym.

Misao had also seen the whole thing, she didn't know if she should go comfort him or not.

Aoshi was now standing on the gym floor in a swarm of people. He was examining her with his ice blue eyes.

Kaoru signaled for Soujirou to head out.

Within moments Soujirou was by Misao's side.

"Hey, you did great." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She was somewhat surprised by his actions.

"What do you say we get out of here, we can all go out to eat." He winked at her.

"Soujirou? Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course babe, go get dressed, we'll meet you at the car." He kissed her forehead this time.

"Ok?" She replied awkwardly.

She then scurried to the locker room.

"Play along." Kaoru muttered to Soujirou.

"Hey Aoshi! What are you doing here?" Kaoru questioned the good looking man standing by the bleachers.

"Well I was here to see Marie but things didn't exactly turn out." His words were cold and harsh.

"Marie? Really? She's a total slut. I'm surprised Aoshi. By the way this is Soujirou, he and Misao are pretty close."

"It's nice to meet you." Soujirou held out his hand.

Aoshi just huffed and turned away.

"Well see ya around Aoshi." Kaoru led Soujirou out to the parking lot.

* * *

The two sat alone in Kaoru's car.

"Well that was pointless, all he thinks now is that Misao and I are an item."

"Wow, are all guys this stupid? Aoshi is obviously upset that you and Misao are so close, that's why he refused to shake your hand."

"Maybe he just doesn't like me?"

"No, he's totally pissed at the fact that Misao didn't wait around for him."

"I'm soooo confused!!"

"Look, I'm going to try and get Misao to act friendlier to you so my plan will work. Just bare with me."

Just then Misao got into the car.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing, um Misao, do you think Soujirou's hot?"

"Huh? I guess if I thought of him other that a friend then I'd think that."

The Kaoru had and idea.

"Well the truth is that Soujirou has a huge crush on Aoshi!" Kaoru blurted out.

Soujirou's jaw dropped and he looked rather pissed.

"On Aoshi? But Kaoru…"

"You don't mind do you, I mean I talked to Sano and there have been so rumors going around about Aoshi. Maybe that's why he never asked you out?!"

"Kaoru, Aoshi's not gay. Soujirou, do you really?"

Kaoru shot him a death glare.

"Um, yeah Misao. I'm sorry, I really know you liked him. But did you see him in that uniform?" Soujirou moaned.

Misao shivered at the thought.

"Come on Misao, let's help Soujirou out. Move on."

"Do what ever you want." She gave in.

Kaoru grinned as she turned on the car.

Soujirou was bound to kill her.

* * *

"What the hell!? Do I really seem that gay?"

"No but you have to admit, Aoshi is incredibly hot. Just pretend for me, please. She won't expect our odd behavior that way."

"Fine but you owe me!"

"Thanks so much Soujirou!" She hung up the phone and settled down for bed.

This was perfect.

* * *

**Catgirl:** Since you're an anonymous reviewer I decided to contact you this way. Anyways I just wanted to thank you for the reviews! I love your personality. Your situation with your friend is really similar to mine. Thanks for caring. :)

A/N: As for the rest of you thanks for reading and reviewing. I love to hear your opinions. I update with my mood and hopefully I can keep it up and really crack down on my stories over Christmas break which starts on the 20th!


	4. All I Ever See Is Tears

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! On a completely random note, I was in a car accident last night and my body is in intense pain. I mean there's nothing too serious but where I got jerked forwards it kinda hurts from the seat belt. My parents say if the pain doesn't stop I have to go see the doctor to make sure nothing inside is hurt. Anywho, on with the story.

Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**They Say True Love Never Dies**

Chapter 4

Kaoru sat back at the computer with Soujirou by her side. They were scanning through websites, trying to come up with the perfect plan to get Aoshi and Misao together.

"Do I honestly look gay?" Soujirou was still fuming over Kaoru's previous statement.

"I'm sorry! You just happened to be there and she knows I'm not interested in Aoshi like that."

Soujirou stopped his rant for a moment. "So who do you like?"

"You don't know him." She swiftly turned back to the computer, trying to evade the topic.

"Oh really? Try me."

"Kenshin Himura."

"I didn't know you were into pretty boys."

"You know him, so what?"

"Somebody's sensitive! Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"Fine, I'll just find out elsewhere. Now if you don't mind, I have to go see Misao!" Soujirou threw on his jacket and headed out the back door.

* * *

Misao lay on the grass outside, staring up at the big oak tree which she lay under.

"Tell me about Kaoru and Kenshin." Soujirou showed up from no where and plopped down beside her.

"Why?"

"I'm nosy."

"You are gay, aren't you? Anyways, Kaoru and Kenshin were always the smartest in their classes so they formed a bond. Kaoru admitted to Kenshin that she had more than friendly feelings for him and they started going out. Well then Kenshin told her that she was the most amazing girl in the world and no one would be able to replace her but then Tomoe came along. Tomoe pretended like she didn't but she had something against Kaoru. She stole Kenshin's heart just to watch Kaoru suffer. When Kaoru confronted Kenshin her said Tomoe had told him that she was just jealous of what they had. Kenshin and Kaoru haven't spoken since. Now he and Tomoe go to some private school together."

"What did Kaoru do to her?" Soujirou tried to ignore the gay comment.

"I don't know, she won't tell me."

"Hmm, she'll be the next on my list then…" He murmured.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, I gotta go now, bye!" He dashed over to his car and took off.

Misao shrugged and continued her gazing.

* * *

Later that evening Kaoru whipped out her cell phone, Phase to was about to begin.

"Sano?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Kaoru, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just shut up and tell me!"

"Gosh! Fine! The boys and I are hanging at the mall."

"We'll be there."

"Oh! This is for the plan!"

"Yeah, I convinced Aoshi that Misao and our friend Soujirou at intimate but then turned around and convinced Misao that Soujirou was into Aoshi. I don't know how I'm going to pull this one off."

"Don't worry, I'll work things out with Aoshi."

"Thanks so much Sano! Bye."

She hung up and turned to Soujirou.

"Meet me at the food court at 8pm. I'll worry about Misao."

* * *

Soujirou leaned back against the wall right beside the entrance of the food court.

"I don't get why I have to be here?!" Misao whined as she and Kaoru approached Soujirou.

"Remember, it's for Soujirou. Now, Misao you know him best, what's his favorite scent?"

"Green tea, I used to wear a perfume like that."

"Ok, our first step is to go to the lotion shop, It'll remind him of things he likes. I'll join you in a sec." Kaoru winked and Soujirou grabbed Misao's arm.

Kaoru immediately sent Sano a text, explaining the ordeal before she too headed off to the shop.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're going into a girly store?" Aoshi questioned.

"I'm picking up something nice for Megumi."

Reluctantly, Aoshi followed Sano inside.

Meanwhile, Soujirou was acting flirty with Misao. He touched her and got really close.

"Misao, try this." Soujirou whispered into her ear and prayed green tea perfume on her.

Aoshi stood totally still.

He felt anger building inside his body.

"What's up?" Sano acted as if he saw nothing.

"Misao."

Sano looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"So what? I thought you weren't interested in her."

"I'm not but that guy…"

"Come on Aoshi, if you're not interested let her go."

"Sano, you just don't understand."

"What's not to understand? Do you love her or not?"

"Sano, I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I just have to go." Aoshi turned and left the shop.

Just then Kaoru walked in, she'd seen the whole scene.

"So he does still have feelings for her." Kaoru smiled.

Misao turned around at the sound of Kaoru's voice.

"Sano, what are you doing here?" Misao smile faded.

"I'm picking something up for Megumi."

"Oh, is Aoshi here?" Her voice quivered at his name.

"No."

"Can you answer me one question?"

"Sure."

"Why doesn't he want to be around me anymore? What did I do?" Tears began to build in her eyes.

"Misao, he's not angry at you, more so at himself. He doesn't want to hurt you. He's afraid that he won't be what you want. He thinks it'll be better for you this way."

She closed her eyes as the tears began to pour.

"Misao." Kaoru began to soothe her.

"Stop, just take me home."

Kaoru nodded and led her out of the mall.

* * *

Aoshi lay on his bed, a football in hand. He was throwing it up and then catching it. He's mind was heavy with thoughts of her.

Then his phone rang. It was Sano.

"Yeah."

"She cried you know."

"Why am I not surprised, all I ever do is make her cry."

"Shouldn't you do something?"

"It'll only hurt her, you know that."

"Ok, whatever. Night." Sano hung up.

Aoshi closed his eyes. Everyone was telling him what to do but they had no idea how hard this actually was. He couldn't even make up his own mind. With a sigh he turned off the bedside lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I'll try to update soon next time. I have the perfect ending planned out and everything!

_**Catgirl: **_No, you're not annoying at all, honestly you and I aren't that different. Thanks for reviewing.

_**Jazzy:**_ Thanks so much, I think I'm pretty good at making all the modern stuff seem pretty real. Thanks for reading.


	5. Broken

A/N: I am such a bad author I haven't updated in forever! I hope you guys can forgive me! (hides under bed)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**They Say True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 5**

Kenshin let out a frustrated sigh as he cleaned up Tomoe's apartment.

Tomoe was asleep, her stomach swollen. She was already about 7 months pregnant.

He began organizing her hall closet. He came across some old yearbooks. After dusting them off, he cracked one open.

He'd opened up to the page dedicated completely to Kaoru, because she was the smartest girl in the entire school.

Her picture had been marked out with permanent marker and 'Fucking Bitch' was written across the page in Tomoe's handwriting. (A/N: Pardon my language! lol)

He actually kind of missed her and regretted all he'd done to her. Tomoe had been acting distant since her pregnancy had been announced. Maybe it just had to do with the fact that her father had kicked her out.

"Kenshin!" He heard her groggy voice call out.

"Coming dear!" He shoved the junk back in the closet before rushing to Tomoe's side.

"Kenshin, I'm really craving cherry ice cream."

"Ok, I'll go get some."

He glanced over at the clock, it was already 7am, he'd been up all night.

"Let me come with you."

"Ok." Kenshin held out his hand to her.

She threw her hair up and they left.

* * *

Soujirou was at work early the next morning, he work as a cashier at the super-mart.

The church crowd wouldn't be up for another hour or so and the store was empty. Kaoru decided to express her worries about Misao to him.

"I called Okina but he said she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't accept my call."

"What Sano said really got her. We should just give her some time."

Kaoru leaned against the empty cashier booth in front of Soujirou. (A/N: You guys know what I mean. the line right in front of Soujirou but not his line.)

"Anyways, why don't we let Misao chill for a bit and focus on you for a while?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, honestly when was the last time you went out on an actual date?"

"I-"

"Kaoru! What a surprise!" Tomoe's voice called out.

"Tomoe…" Kaoru's words were sharp.

Kenshin seemed frozen, it'd been years.

"This your boyfriend?" She slipped a playful wink to Soujirou.

"Nope."

"Oh. Well as you can see Kenshin and I are getting ready to have a baby."

"Congratulations." She managed to choke out.

"Tomoe, shouldn't we be going?" Kenshin tried to avoid a scene.

"Yes, this gentleman can ring us up."

"Um, see ya Soujirou. I'm going to go check up on Misao."

"So you're still hanging around with her? What can't find better company? And I bet she's still chasing around Shinomori."

Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's your next move Kaoru?"

She swiftly turned back around, streams of tears pouring from her fragile blue eyes.

"Tomoe, you can barge into my life and take my friends, my boyfriend, and my status but your will not insult my best friend!"

"Crying? Wow, a new low for you."

Soujirou couldn't believe what was happening before him.

"Tomoe…" Kenshin tried to stop her.

"Bryan cover for me! I've gotta help my friend." Soujirou rushed to her side.

"I'm fine Soujirou." She whispered.

"Let's go Kaoru." He guided her to her car.

* * *

When they got there he sat in the passenger seat beside her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Soujirou, I just hate her so much and Kenshin…" She sobbed.

"Hey don't cry, you and Misao will find true love someday. I promise." He winked.

Kaoru stared at him through teary eyes but somehow managed to smile.

"Thanks Soujirou, I'm going to go now."

"Ok, be careful." He smiled before shutting the car door.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and headed over to Misao's house.

* * *

Misao lay amongst her blankets, tears dried on her cheeks.

She held her cell phone up to her ear.

"Hey Aoshi, it's Misao, I know this is like the twentieth message I've left you but we really need to talk. Please Aoshi." She hung up.

"Misao, I know you don't want to talk right now but I'm coming in anyway." Kaoru's voice came from outside the door.

"Hey." Misao sniffed.

"So, I was hanging with Soujirou at the store and Tomoe and Kenshin popped in."

"That sucks."

"We can be lonely together."

"Kaoru, I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"Misao! I just defended you so I'm going to be with you no matter what you say!"

Misao was shocked at Kaoru's aggression.

"I get it, you loved Kenshin and he ran off and screwed your rival! Get over it!"

"I thought you were my friend but obviously I was wrong. Aoshi made the right decision when he left you behind!" She slammed the door behind her.

Misao fell back against her pillow and cried.

* * *

Aoshi had just crawled out of bed about 1pm and checked his voice mail. 

He stopped listening after the third message.

He grabbed his car keys and left for Sano's.

* * *

He and Sano played video games to blow off some steam.

"Damn, she left you 13 messages. The girl's desperate, you should call her."

"Why? So I can give her false hope?"

"Whatever man. She obviously loves you but it's your decision."

"Hey, it's getting late so I better go."

"Ok, see ya at school tomorrow."

* * *

A thick fog had settled in making it hard for Aoshi to see anything at all.

He heard a screech and a powerful force sent his car flying over the bridge.

Everything went black.

* * *

A/N: One or two more chapters then it's finished. More on Kenshin in the next chapter and obviously more on Aoshi and Misao! Thanks for reading guys and please please please review!


	6. They Say True Love Never Dies

A/N: Final Chapter! It kind of makes me sad, I loved writing this fic, though it may not have seemed it at times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...

Chapter 6

Misao smiled at herself in the mirror, there was to be no more tears and no more pain.

"Ok Misao, you can do this. If you beg for forgiveness Kaoru might take you back." She mentally prepared herself before heading off to school.

* * *

"Does Misao know?" Kaoru whispered into her cell phone.

"No, you better be the one to tell her Kaoru."

"That's easier said than done. Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know." His voice trailed off.

"It'll tear her apart but I'll tell her. I should go."

"Bye."

Kaoru shoved her phone in her pocket and left.

* * *

Misao immediately made her way to Kaoru's locker.

"Kaoru! I'm so sorry!" Misao practically jumped into Kaoru's arms.

"Misao?"

"I know what I said yesterday was totally out of line but I hope you can forgive me." She shoved a book towards Kaoru. "I know you've been looking at it for awhile now."

"Thank you Misao, I'm sorry too. But there's something I really need to speak with you about."

Soujirou leaned against the lockers, in a state of shock.

"What?"

"It's Aoshi."

"What happened? Soujirou?"

"I bet you can guess that Soujirou wasn't actually in love with Aoshi, huh?"

"Kaoru stop beating around the bush, what happened to Aoshi?"

"Last night a drunk driver…"

"No! Don't say that!"

"They don't know if he's going to make it…"

Tears streamed out of Misao's sensitive eyes.

"Misao." Soujirou attempted to hug her.

"Where is he?"

"North Hope Hospital."

Misao ran down the hall and exited the building.

* * *

The white halls blurred due to tears.

She turned into the emergency center and turned into room 372.

A middle aged woman stood in the center of the room shaking.

"Mrs. Shinomori?"

"Misao, what are you doing here?"

"He has my heart."

She just smiled.

"Pray with me."

Misao fell to her knees while grasping Mrs. Shinomori's hand.

It would be a long wait.

* * *

-5 days later-

Sano walked into the room with Kaoru around 1 in the afternoon.

"This has really torn her apart." He whispered.

Kaoru stared at Misao's sleeping figure, her head lay upon the edge of his bed. She had a strong hold on his cold hand.

"I heard she convinced his mother to go home."

Sano just nodded.

"Let's go grab some lunch in the cafeteria, these two won't go anywhere."

* * *

Kenshin paced around the room. Tomoe had gone into early labor.

"Kenshin, your not making this any easier."

"Tomoe."

Kenshin turned to see a dark haired man standing in the doorway. He seemed somewhat angry.

"Akira." (A/N: This is her fiancé in Samurai X)

"Tomoe, I thought you were going to take care of him! You promised me that we could be together! You're about to have my child and you can't even be honest about your life!"

Kenshin stood back shocked but Tomoe kept silent.

"Is that true?" Kenshin managed to speak up.

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you lie to me all this time? Did you ever really love me?"

"I just couldn't let her get what she wanted, she always got everything…"

"You used me. Kaoru was right this whole time. You caused me to ruin my perfect relationship with the most amazing girl."

"Honestly look Kenshin, I never tore you apart. You were the one who left Kaoru, I never broke you two up."

The realization of this numbed him.

"I'll be here for a little while, go home and move out your stuff. It won't even matter, she won't take you back."

Kenshin slowly made his way out of the room with a foggy mind.

* * *

Aoshi's eyes slowly cracked open as he regained consciousness.

He tried to move a little but every movement cause sharp pain.

"_What happened?"_ He thought as he studied his surroundings.

He turned slightly to see the sleeping Misao.

"The accident." He whispered.

"So you're alive and well."

It was Sano.

"Barely."

"I forgot my wallet." Sano picked it up off the table nearest to the door.

Aoshi nodded.

"She's been by your side since Monday morning. She's never left it."

"What should I do Sano?"

"That's totally up to you. Personally, I think she's waited long enough. And I think you've tortured yourself long enough. Tell her how you feel."

Misao began to stir as she shook the sleep off.

"I better go. Let's pretend the first person you woke up to was her."

"She was. But it's best if you go."

He was gone before he finished his sentence.

Misao's eyes fluttered open and she stretched.

"Did you dream well?"

She nearly jumped back at his cool voice.

"Aoshi!" Tears once again began to roll down her face.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm just so happy." She sniffled.

Ignoring his pain, he sat up to embrace her.

She began to bawl on his shoulder.

"I love you Misao."

Her sobs stopped and they held each other in silence.

"I love you too Aoshi." She hugged him tighter causing him to grunt in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you really shouldn't be over working yourself! I-"

He crashed his lips into hers, his tongue caressing hers.

They broke for air. Both of their faces were completely flushed.

"Um, I'm not quite sure how this is supposed to go but, Misao, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded as another tear fell.

Aoshi wiped it from her cheek.

"That's something that should have been said a long time ago." He whispered in her ear as he held her once again.

* * *

Kenshin went to the cafeteria to think.

He bought a cup of coffee and settled into a table in the corner.

"Sorry for making you wait Kaoru." Sano called out.

Kenshin briefly stared at the girl, now woman, that he'd destroyed.

"It's fine, I'm not really that hungry."

"Ok, I'm going to get some food then if you want to wait here."

She nodded as he left.

There was something he needed to do.

He picked up his coffee and sat across from her.

"Kenshin? Why are you here?" Her eyes reflected hurt.

"Kaoru, I'm a fool."

She said nothing.

"I let Tomoe use me and I really hurt you. I know that a simple apology will never make up for the pain that I've caused but can you at least give me another chance."

"Kenshin, isn't it a little late. Tomoe is carrying your child."

"No, it was just another one of her lies. She was cheating on me Kaoru."

"Oh." That was all she could think to say.

"I can understand if you tell me to leave your life and never speak to you again."

Silence.

"I see." He stood to leave.

"Kenshin, I have always loved you with all my heart and I'm willing to give you another chance. Just promise me you'll never break my heart that way again."

"I promise." He managed to smile a little.

"Then it's settled. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

-That Summer-

Kenshin's fingers roamed all over Kaoru's body, tickling her to the ground.

"That's not fair."

"But all's fair in love and war." He grinned at her before kissing her.

"I'm really glad I'm with you Kenshin."

"I was stupid to ever let you go."

"I love you."

Kenshin kissed her again.

"It's funny, the same day you and I got back together Aoshi and Misao got together."

"Love is strong."

* * *

Misao and Aoshi were in the basement in the complete dark.

It was to hot outside so a nice movie was perfect.

They'd pulled out the sofa bed and wrapped themselves in a nice quilt.

Misao was already half asleep.

"My feet are cold." She groggily whispered.

"It's 100 degrees outside and your feet are cold?"

"Snuggle with me."

Aoshi did as directed and wrapped one arm around her, holding her close.

She repositioned herself to face him.

"Kisses?"

With a smile her playfully kissed her.

"I love loving you." She kissed him back.

"And I love loving you."

* * *

Soujirou sat at his computer typing up some of his final thoughts.

"_**Though playing matchmaker was fun, I learned something important over this last year. No one needs help finding that special person. If God decides it, then it shall be. You know what they say, True Love Never Dies…"**_

* * *

A/N: The End! I think that was the perfect ending! I've been going through some big relationship decisions in the past week and Soujirou's thoughts just came to me but most important they've inspired me. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I couldn't have done it without you.

* * *

They Say True Love Never Dies


End file.
